1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transit systems and particularly to transit systems designed for urban rapid transit.
Most particularly the invention is directed toward a transportation system wherein vehicles may be operated at high speeds with comfort, safety and stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transportation system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,185 issued June 10, l975, to Robert Walsh wherein a vehicle is shown suspended from hollow slotted tubular rails by means of sleds or runners slidingly disposed within the track. This system inherently allows an undesirable amount of side to side swinging movement of the vehicles and the same is provided for in the construction of the support members connecting the runners to the vehicle.